Elements and Antiments
Author's Notes: When I made the World Beyond Memories oh so long ago, I was immersed in all sorts of plot devices that just didn't make sense. These were given the name "Magic", and thus, "Magic" became a force that could do anything. I hated this, and thus, when I finaly sat down to think up how Magic would Work in my world, I decided it must work systematically and within reason. I was forced to take my loyal Periodic Table of Elements and throw it out the window, and replace it with something of my own design (Sort of) to justify "Magic" in my world without quotation marks, and without capital letters. --Lexsuncion Elements and Antiments, along with their infinately-many combinations, make up the entirety of the world. They are orgonized on a Table called the Elemental and Antimental Compass, containing four Elements; Water, Earth, Fire and Air, and four Antiments; Life, Order, Death and Chaos. In addition to being composed of complex strings of compounds the substances form, each being has a particular connection with two or three Elements, determined by the volumes of each mixture within them. Spirits, and some varieties of Demons are sometimes aligned with one element, but no being is aligned to no element at all. Elements and Antiments can be combined to form other Elemental and Antimental impurities that make up ideals and preceptions; such as Paraments and Semiments. Heterments and Subheterments represent the less pure and more complex mixtures of Elements and Antiments. Beyond those lay Composite Elements, whic make up everything else in the World Beyond Memories. In Basic Aliquotion, The Elements and Antiments are represented by the numerals 1-8, with the subscript "e". When measuring Elements and Antiments, the units are Measured in Az+ and Di- for single elements and Antiments, or Absolute Zero Positive--Result(Az :: superscript "+", subscript "R"), and Definite Infinity Negitive--Result(Di :: superscript "-", subscript "R") E'lements and Antiments'--''The Building Blocks of Existence: ''The World is comprised of millions of ratios, patterns and compounds derived from eight parts of One base form of energy, called the Superment of Divinity. The Eight Parts are depicted in an octagon with the Superment resting in the middle, staring with Life resting at the top point, and Water, Order, Earth, Death, Fire, Chaos and Air respectively going clockwise. The energies resting on the cardinal poles of this Magical Compass are called Antiments: Life, Order, Death, and Chaos. The others are the Elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Varying combinations of these also Produce Paraments, Semiments, Orthoments, Hemiments, Diaments and Subdiaments, and can be manipulated to create composite compounds. # Elements: Elements are what makes up the physical pieces of the world as it is known. Earth is earth, and air is air. The gray areas between the elements and their combinations make up all physical matter known. Despite this, however, none of this matter could exist without reason and purpose: limitations. Thus, in order for a rock to be a rock, it must have some antimental influence to be what it is. ## Water: ## Earth: ## Fire: ## Air: # Antiments: Antiments are what the mind observes. Ideals, contrasts and observations that can only be explained to the mind through the existence of these elements make up antiments. Within all things can be pictured structure, disorder, destruction and creation, and because of this, the antiments of Life, Order, Death and Chaos were discovered. Antiments provide the reason and shape for the raw mass of elements to be tangiblem objects. ## Life: ## Order: ## Death: ## Chaos: # Paraments: Paraments are aberrations amongst Elements. They are neither defined and Element or Antiments, but instead considered to be one or the other at any given time. ## Healing '(''Life, Water): ## '''Charity (Water, Order): ## Bondage (Order, Earth): ## Judgment (Earth, Death): ## Pain (Death, Fire): ## Greed '(''Fire, Chaos): ## '''Freedom (Chaos, Air): ## Tolerance (Air, Life): # Semiments: Semiments, unlike paraments, consist of only elements or antiments in their structure, and thus, are either purely Elemental or Antimental in nature. ## Mind '(''Air, Water): ## 'Harmony '(Life, Order): ## 'Body '(Water, Earth): ## 'Balance '(Order, Death): ## 'Heart '(Earth, Fire): ## 'Discord '(Death, Chaos): ## 'Spirit '(Fire, Air): ## 'Anarchy '(Chaos, Life): # '''Orthoments: An Orthoment is the combination of two Semiments, containing within itself two like-instances of one Element or Antiment, and then either of the two Elements or Antiments that make up the possible Semiments that correspond with the duplicate Element or Antiment, referred to as the Prement ## (Water, Air, Earth): ## (Order, Life, Death): ## (Earth, Fire, Water): ## (Death, Order, Chaos): ## (Fire, Earth, Air): ## (Chaos, Death, Life): ## (Air, Water, Fire): ## (Life, Chaos, Order): # Hemiments: Hemiments are Elements that involve four adjacent elements. These are named for the seven moons that Orbit Devidica, with Agony holding two of the names. ## ----(Life,Water,Order,Earth) ## Blue Agony(Water, Order, Earth, Death): Named for the near side of the moon Agony. It is seen during day as a pale-blue orb in the sky that has a pale green ring along its edges. Due to its awkward orbital pattern, which always faces the sun while traveling in a ring that does not encompass the planet, the side that faces Devidica is covered in ice and barren tundra, while its seasonal boarders appear as the green outline around it. ## ----(Order, Earth, Death, Fire) ## Red Agony(Earth, Death, Fire, Chaos): Named for the far side of the moon Agony. The side that faces the sun never cools, and thus is always burning. It appears as a smoldering waste land with nothing but rocks and crystalline structures dotting its surface. ## Demise(Death, Fire, Chaos, Air): Demise is the only moon that follows a perfect orbit around Devidica. It is known and feared as the moon of Death, due to the eerie violet glow it gives off. Violet butterflies are born on Violet Moon, and swarm to Vailya when it becomes too cold or too warm. Because of these odd insect's lack of breathing, and association with the Violet Moon, they are considered the messengers of death. ## ----(Fire, Chaos, Air, Life) ## Lush (Chaos, Air, Life, Water): Lush is a small green satellite that is constantly being pulled one way or another by the larger satellites around it, its host, and its host's star. Miraculously, Lush has fallen into a niche of equilibrium from all of these forces, and because of this, it is the most well balanced and hospitable of Devidica's Satellites. While it boasts no sentient life, it has many grand jungles and forests that cover its surface, giving it its green appearance. Due to its chaotic pattern of circling Devidica, it can only be seen during certain times of the year in any region. ## Harvest(Air, Life, Water, Order): The second most well known moon of Devidica. As its name suggests, it can be seen during the harvest season as a silver orb in the sky during day and night. It is the closest moon to Devidica. It is so close that features such as large mountains and canyons can be seen with the naked eye by those with good eyesight. # Heterments and Sub-Heterments: {13,14,15,16} Natural Metals; # Harmony/Healing (Life, Order, Water) ## Harmony/Charity (Order, Life, Water) # Harmony/ -- (Life, Order, Earth) ## Harmony/Bondage (Order, Life, Earth) # Harmony/Tolerance (Life, Order, Air) ## Harmony/-- (Order, Life, Air) # Harmony/ -- (Life, Order, Fire) ## Harmony/-- (Order, Life, Fire) # Body/Charity (Water, Earth, Order) ## Body/Bondage (Earth, Water, Order) # Body/Judgment (Water, Earth, Death) ## Body/-- (Earth, Water, Death) # Body/ -- (Water, Earth, Chaos) ## Body/ (Earth, Water, Chaos) # Body/ -- (Water, Earth, Life) ## (Earth, Water, Life) # Balance/ (Order, Death, Water) ## Balance/ (Death, Order, Water) # [Balance/ (Order, Death, Earth) ## Balance/ (Death, Order, Water) # Balance/ (Order, Death, Fire) ## Balance/ (Death, Order, Fire) # Balance/ (Order, Death, Air) ## Balance/ (Death, Order, Air) # Gold (Earth, Fire, Life): Carrying a beautiful yellow luster, Gold is both a valuable metal, and the determined name of the 13th Heterment. ## Heart/ (Fire, Earth, Life) # Silver Heart/Bondage (Earth, Fire, Order): With a dazzling sheen unseen in iron, Silver is a valuable metal and the determined name of the 14th Heterment. ## Heart/ (Fire, Earth, Order) # Alaynium''' Heart/Judgment (Earth, Fire, Death): Darksteel, sometimes referred to as “Black Gold”, is a hard metal found deep underground near other metal deposits, such as gold and Silver. It is also the given name of the 15th Heterment. ## Heart/ (Fire, Earth, Death) # '''Iron Heart/Greed (Earth, Fire, Chaos): Iron is common in all cultures as a valuable building material for tools, weapons and buildings themselves. It is also the given name of the 16th Heterment. ## Heart/ (Fire, Earth, Chaos) # Discord/ (Death, Chaos, Water) ## Discord/ (Chaos, Death, Water) # Discord/ (Death, Chaos, Earth) ## (Chaos, Death, Earth) # Discord/ (Death, Chaos, Fire) ## Discord/ (Chaos, Death, Fire) # Discord/ (Death, Chaos, Air) ## Discord/ (Chaos, Death, Air) # Spirit/ (Fire, Air, Life) ## Spirit/ (Air, Fire, Life) # Spirit/ (Fire, Air, Order) ## Spirit/ (Air, Fire, Order) # Spirit/ (Fire, Air, Death) ## Spirit/ (Air, Fire, Death) # Spirit/ (Fire, Air, Chaos) ## Spirit/ (Air, Fire, Chaos) # Anarchy/ (Chaos, Life, Water) ## Anarchy/ (Life, Chaos, Water) # Anarchy/ (Chaos, Life, Earth) ## Anarchy/ (Life, Chaos, Earth) # Anarchy/ (Chaos, Life, Fire) ## Anarchy/ (Life, Chaos, Fire) # Anarchy/ (Chaos, Life, Air) ## Anarchy/ (Life, Chaos, Air) # Mind/ (Air, Water, Life) ## Mind/ (Water, Air, Life) # Mind/ (Air, Water, Order) ## Ice (Water, Air, Order) # Mind/ (Air, Water, Death) ## Mind/ (Water, Air, Death) # Mind/ (Air, Water, Chaos) ## Mind/ (Water, Air, Chaos) Composite Elements and Antiments: The Discovery of Composite Elements and Antiments came after the full list of Diaments was created by Reliquin Aliquotes. There were several missing links in the tables and charts, but according to the nature of magic and Eternity, they were not things that existed spontaneously. These Composite Elements were son researched and created artificially. Few of them are named, because in theory, there are infinitely-many. A Composite Element is equal to a Hemiment in its ordering on a chart of the Elements, but appears on the outermost ring, because it can only be created Artificially. # Metaheterments: The Discovery of Metaheterments marked the beginning of research into Composite Elements and Antiments. They are the missing links within the Heterment's equations that do not have naturally occurring Elements or Antiments. Furthermore, Metaheterments resemble the Alignment of a Compasion Demon who's Elemental Alignment has changed due to the color of their rose turning from strong emotions. As such, that Element or Antiment is marked to denote which Element or Antiment aligns to the demon's blood when their rose changes; a color is also given to identify the color of rose. (Special Thanks to: Robert Plutchik's wheel of emotions). ## Joy (Life*/Earth) -White-': ## '''Fear (Water*/Death) -Blue-': ## 'Anticipation (Order*/Fire) -Pink-': ## 'Trust (Earth*/Chaos) -Green-': ## 'Despair (Death*/Air) -Black-': ## 'Anger (Fire*/Life) -Red-': ## 'Surprise (Chaos*/Water) -Orange-': ## 'Disgust (Air*/Order) -Yellow-': # '''Contraments: ## Water/Fire: ## Air/Eath: ## Life/Death: ## Chaos/Order